Neji is gone
by narutodippy
Summary: Changes are taking place. Life as Neji is no longer there and is taring at the very fibers of all that team Gai has come to know. Is it too late to save some one who is in too deep?
1. The infection has started

Neji is gone

**Do not own Naruto in any way!!!!**

Ok this is my um… fifth? I think…Well hope you enjoy.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Tenten's POV

It was training as usual. Lee was trying too beet Gai-sensei in a match, Neji was leaning up against a tree, and I was laughing at Lee getting his but kicked. It was all normal.

"Hey Tenten. You look so board. You shouldn't be board in the spring time of youth!" _If I ever get the chance I'm going to shove a kunai down his throat. _I smiled and then sighed.

For the next hour Gai-sensei gave a lecture to not be board during the 'spring time of youth.'

"Lee!! Go away!" I turned and saw Neji looking really pissed. Not his normal mad but the kind of mad that he had when he looked at Hinata before the chunean exams.

"Hey Neji, calm down. What ever he did couldn't have been that bad." Neji was acting really weird. Lee gets on his nerves and all but now… he seams a little scary.

Neji suddenly snapped. He reached over and grabbed Lee by the callor and through him on the ground. There was a loud snap.

"AAAAAAA!! Neji what was that for!?!" Lee was gripping his arm. It was broken really bad. At first I was in shock at what Neji had just done. But what he did next was just… not Neji at all. He lifted Lee back off the ground.

"BAKA!!! You, a true Ninja my ass!!!" Neji punched him in the stomach and Lee landed back on the ground slightly bleeding. Neji started shaking and fell to the ground gripping his head.

"What…What just happened?" All I could do was stare at Neji. I never saw him do anything on pure emotions let alone hurt someone on his team like that.

I finally snapped out of it when I noticed that Neji was crying. He was shaking so hard. I ran to him and went to help him. I reached down and Neji actually bit me. No it wasn't small. He broke the skin and started to growl.

"Neji let go!!" Gai-sensei ran over and tried to pry my arm out his mouth. I was bleeding a lot. I was getting scared. He sunk his teeth deeper into my flesh. I let out a small yelp at the pain. I punched Neji right in the stomach but he still didn't let go. He only bit harder.

"NEJI!!" He stopped and looked at me with almost puppy dog eyes. He wasn't the Neji I knew before. He was someone else.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Neji has been in hospital since he attacked me and Lee. He isn't aloud any visitors. Not even his family. Lee's arm was fine, but they want to keep me in the hospital till they find out what's wrong with Neji.

I heard a soft knock on the door before a woman in a white nurse dress came in. She smiled warmly at me, like how you smile to a dying child trying to make them feel better.

"Tenten, please follow me." I got up from my bed and followed her to a room at the end of the white hall.

"In here." I went inside and saw Tsunade sitting at a small table in front of me. She had a grim look on her face.

"Tenten, you have been infected with a viruses. If not controlled you could end up like Neji."

"What do you mean 'like Neji'?" She looked down at the ground with a sad look on her face. She stood up and walked over to the door and motioned for me to follow. I got up and followed her reluctantly. We reached a room with a singe on it that said restricted axis with a seal. Tsunade did the proper seals to break it. When she did I could here growling. She opened the door into a dark room.

Normal POV

She tuned on the bright white lights. Behind a glass window was Neji. His eyes didn't hold the Hyuuga beakugan any more. They were narrow and like a wolfs. They were blood red and colder than ice. This couldn't be the Neji that she had known. At times he could be cold but…he didn't have a blood lust.

He slammed into the glass trying to break it to get to them. Tenten jumped and hid behind Tsunade. Was this what she was going to become? Is she really going to be a blood thirsty monster?

"Is there anything you can do for him?" Tsunade looked at her and didn't know how to put her thoughts into words.

"There is nothing we can do. We have no choice but to…" Tenten didn't need to here the rest of the sentence to know what she was going to say.

"May I be with him one last time alone?" Tsunade nodded and left the room. Tenten turned around and looked at her love. He looked at her with those puppy dog eyes that told her every thing she was doughting in her head. She was going to save him no matter what.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out an exploding tag. Neji had already backed up just enough that he wouldn't get hit by any shards of glass. She placed it on the glass and took cover in the corner of the room. Soon the tag egnighted and went off.

A few seconds later the glass was spread across the ground and Neji was standing in front of her. His mouth was watering. He started to walk in her direction with an animalistic gleam in his eyes like when the cat caught the mouse and was about to eat.

"Neji!" She jumped forward and started hugging him wile she cried.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Tenten's POV

I looked up at him and he looked at me and started to hug me back. Neji was still inside there some were. He wasn't dead yet. I decided at that moment to run away with him and never come back.

"Tenten! Are you ok!?!" The door flung open. Tsunade instantly went on the attack to get me away from Neji. Neji picked me up bridal stile and ran at a blinding speed that even rivaled Gai-sensei's. We were out of the hospital and in the woods in a matter of seconds.

"Tenten, please forgive me." I looked at him and smiled.

"Forgive you for what? You just gave me a little scratch and Lee was being so annoying lately. I should be thanking you." It didn't help much at all. He looked at me with his normal eyes, not the blood red ones. They were full of shame and self hate.

"Tenten I have to tell you this. Just promise one thing."

"What?"

"Don't hate me."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Ok fist part is up!!!Yay!! Go me!! I've been on a role!! Three new stories already!! I'm getting really good at this. Thanks for reading. Please comment. Byz


	2. On the move!

Neji is gone 2

**NO OWNY THE NARUTO!!!!**

Yes this is the second part so if you please… ENJOY THE READ XD (No hate comments!!)

**XOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Tenten's POV

"Tenten I have to tell you this. Just promise one thing."

"What?"

"Don't hate me." He looked at the ground as tears formed in his eyes. It wasn't like Neji to cry. Even when he was in complete agony when he was brought back from the battle with the sound nin.

"I-I was responsible for Hinata's death." I felt my eyes widen. I remember the seen were she was killed. There was blood everywhere. Her body was half eaten. She was my closest friend and he killed her!?!

"W-WHAT!?!" I jumped back from his grasp. I didn't think any human was capable of killing like that. When Naruto saw her, he broke down in tears. He hasn't talked since. It's been a year since then.

"Please Tenten! I didn't mean to kill her!" He started to approach me. His eyes full of pain, but all I saw was a demon. A blood thirsty demon.

"Stay back!! Take one step closer and I'll kill you were you stand!"

"Tenten, you promised you wouldn't get mad!" His eyes changed back into the blood red ones. If I wasn't so full of it, I would of sensed the rage he was emitting.

"Damn it Tenten! Kill me!?! I'll show you!" He grabbed me by the throat. He began to grow claws that dug into my skin. His long black hair turned a scarlet blue. His face was changing too. Into a wolfs.

"N-Neji…" I felt my vision blur.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Tenten! Tenten please wake up!!" I opened my eyes and saw Lee leaning over me. He looked really worried. I went to move my neck when a surge of pain shot all over my body.

"Where's Neji?"

"Don't worry he's gone. When I get my hands on that basterd I'll shred him for hurting you!!" I leaned up and smiled softly. I didn't know why. I felt that it wasn't Neji he was talking about but some jerk who tried to kill me. It wasn't the Neji I loved anymore. He was lost in the darkness inside that body. He was forever gone in my eyes.

"Thanks Lee for coming to save me." A small grin came across his face. But it turned sad when he looked at the blood on the ground. I felt up to my neck.

"Was that from me?" He looked back at me with his serious face. The kind that made him look like he had felt all the pain in the world at once.

"No. It's Neji's. I hit him with a kunai in the leg." At first I wasn't sure what to say. I just stared at the blood on the ground. I felt my tears start to burn in my eyes. I let them slide down my face.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

I was at my house now. I went to the hospital and they gave me some medicine. I couldn't sleep. I just laid in my bed looking up at the roof. I couldn't get my mind off Neji. He was so desperate to have someone comfort him, and all I did was call him a monster. I felt like someone should kill me for being so horrible.

"Tenten."

"Neji!?!" I fell out of my bed. He was sitting outside my window looking at me in my silk semi TRANSPARENT night gown. I could hear him let out a little chuckle. I grabbed my bathrobe and ran over to the window.

"Neji! WTH is wrong with you!?! At least you could knock!" He glided into my room and landed as soft as a cat.

"Tenten, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I can understand if you don't want to see me again."

"Baka!! Why wouldn't I want to see you!?! I was worried sick!" I rapped my arms around him and hugged him as tight as I could. He wobbled a little then fell down.

"OW!" He grabbed his leg. It was covered in blood.

"You're hurt. Here, let me clean it for you."

"It's ok I already cleaned it." He let a small smile grace his lips.

"There are some plusses to being part wolf demon. I heal incredible fast." He smiled and I smiled back. I stared in his cool white eyes. Pure as the snow. I felt his eyes cores my body. I did the same. He lifted his hand to my face. I loved the feeling of his skin on mine.

"Tenten I-I-I"

"You'll waist the moment." I pulled his lips to mine. I opened my mouth and felt his tong. It was longer than I thought. It felt good when he rapped his arms around me. They were so strong and gentle. I loved every second of it.

He pulled me closer and I let him. He started to pull on my bath robe. I wanted more. I slid it off exposing the silk and skin. I felt us leaning back. I felt the cold floor on my back and his warm body on top of me.

He pulled his mouth back. The lack of his lips on mine made them cold. He leaned his head next to mine and gave me a little nibble on my ear.

"My I ask permission my weapons mistress?" his breath caressed her neck.

"Yes, My wolf." There wasn't much left to be said. He stared to slide her silk night gown off when…

"Tenten!!" Lee shot throught the window. Neji grabbed me and rolled out the way of his attack. Lee spun around and went to his him again when Neji shot out the window still holding me in his arms. Lee started to chase us.

"Neji leave her out of this!! I swear if you lay one hand on her I'll kill you!!" Neji just ignored his comments and kept running.

Lee was making a lot of noise about not laying a hand on me. Soon other people joined the chase. Among them were Naruto, Gai-sensei, Shikumaru, and Sakura. I felt embarrassed because at the speed we were traveling made my gown fly up. (I don't were underwear when I sleep) Neji kept glancing down. I would have punched him if he wasn't running at such a high speed.

"Neji!!" Lee was pissed beyond belief. I mean think about it. His rival was carrying his team-mate after he thought he was about to…well you fill in the blank.

Neji was starting to slow down. He had been running at high speed for about an hour or two trying to lose them. I knew he couldn't keep this up much longer.

Neji jumped through the leaves in a tree when he hit his ankle.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" We started to fall. He turned over and I landed on top of him.

"Neji!?!" He opened his eyes and smiled at me. Lee landed next to me and grabbed me away from Neji.

"No! Lee let me go!!" I tried to break his grasp. I couldn't break free. I had no choice. I lowered my head and bit him as hard as I could. For some reason it worked because he let go and screamed. I ran over to were Kakashi and Gai-sensei where.

I felt my eyes focus in. My vision become that of a wolfs. I looked at my hands and saw claws growing. I knelt on the ground before I stood on all fours.

"T-Tenten?" Lee looked at me with fear in his eyes. I was a six foot wolf demon. Kakashi, Sakura, Shikumaru, lee, and Gai-sensei were completely speechless.

"If you don't want me to rip out you're throats out, I suggest you back away from him."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Short...DON'T HURT ME!! I had alot problems with the whole uplouding so it had to be made like this. I promis the next one will be longer, but saddly it will have a lot spelling earors. Like that word. I trully apoligize.


	3. Kidnappeding

**Neji is gone**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Thankz for helping me out with insporation for writing!!I'm getting them out alot faster XD

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Tenten's POV

"If you don't want me to rip out you're throats out, I suggest you back away from him." Lee looked at me with his eyes wider than usial. Kakashi and Gai-sensei looked at me for a few seconds before they started to back away from Neji.

"Good. Now leave." I felt every brain cell in my mind tell me to kill them, but I fought the urge. I watched them leave before I looked at Neji. He was lying on the ground in amazment.

"T-Tenten? How did you do that?" I mentaly gulped.

"Y-You mean you havent changed like this?"

"No, i've only made half the transformation."

"Do you know how to get out of this form?" I was starting to panic. I didn't want to be like this for the rest of my life! He looked at me with a small smile on his face. He could see the panic on mine. It calmed me down and also pissed me off.

"Whats so funny!" He looked up at me with a gental smile.

"You still look beautiful in this form." I felt my cheeks blush a bright vilet.

"Neji, I'm really tired." I felt my eyes growing heavy.

"Tenten, don't worry. We're only three minutes away from tyhe Huuga compound. I'll take you there." I started to feel funny. It started to get dimmer.For some reason I felt my energy fade. I felt my eyes close.

Neji's POV

"Tenten?" She started to fall. I ran up and cought her. She w\had changed back into a human and colapsed. She looked so beautiful. I never thought I would ever get a chance to tell her what I really felt about her. I never thought Iw ould kiss her. I lifted her up and headed to the Huuga compound.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was about half way there when I felt somones presence behind me. I sniffed the air. There were at least fifteen Anube behind me. I knew they were going to try to capture me. I didn't have much of a choice but to run. Even if my ankle was hurt. It still would be a better shot. I turned and Began to run. They started persuing me. I picked up the pase. The Hyuuga compound was only a block away.

"Stop!" I could tell that this was my last worning before they would stop me by force.

_Just a little more!_

Normal POV

An Anube jumped infront of Neji cutting of his rought. In a matter of seconds he was sorounded.

"Hyuuga Neji, if you do not surender now we will have to stop you by force." Neji looked franticly for an exit. Any rought would work but to no avail. One of the Anube took out a kunie awaiting for his ansewr. Neji slowly lowered Tenten to the ground. The Anube relaxed before Neji pulled out a kunie and held it to Tenten's throat. Uluckily for Neji, at that particuler moment Tenten woke up.

"NEJI!!!WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?!!!" Of all the times Tenten could have woken up it just had to be then. Neji had to think quick. If he didn't explain in two secounds Tenten was going to beat him into an inch of his after life. He could tell her about his plan to 'kidnap' her so they could excape for the time being. But if he told her the anube could over hear him. He could just not tell her but it would proboly end with him cowering behind an Anube screaming 'Don't let her kill me!' So that plan defenetly no good.

After a few seconds Neji started to feel Tenten's evil ora. He knew that Tenten was only mila seconds away from killing him so he did the most logical thing at the time. He hit her in the back of her neck in a presure piont to knocked her out.

The Anube at first thougth that he had killed her. Then when they saw her breathing they redyed there gard to anything Neji might through at them. For what seemd like minutes they stood there waiting for somone to move. Neji finaly made the enishitive and picked Tenten back up still holding the Kunie to her throat. A few secounds later for some god-forsaken reason Naruto showed up.

"Neji, cam down! I know it's hard but it'll be ok." Neji was guesing that Lee told him about what was happening. And knowing his GREAT luck soon everyone in the whole freaken vilage would show up. Neji starting backing up.

"If you don't wan tme to kill her then let me leave." Neji knew they wern't going to let them go so easily. He disided to make a compromise. He backed into a wall and sat down still holding the kunie to Tenten's throat.

It has been at least five hours. The sun was already up and Neji was so agrovated that he would kill Tenten just to get some of his rage out. Just as he thought, half the village was standing infront of him. Amung them was Lee, Naruto, Ino, Hiashi (That was a shocker to him), Kakashi, Sakura, Iruka, And even the fifth!

"Neji, come on it's going to be ok. Just let Tenten go and it'll all end now." Sakura pleaded. Neji was sick of people trying to get him to let go. Tenten was still out cold. He wasn't worried thought because he knew if an aarm clock didn't go off she wouldn't get up until like seven at night.

"Neji. Stop acting so foolish. This sin't how a Hyuuga should act." Scolded Hiashi. It took everything in Neji's power not to scream for him to shutup.

"Come on Neji. If you let her go i'll buy you as much ramon as you want." Bribed Naruto. That made Neji snap for sure.

"Look, I wouldn't like some freaken ramon! I don't care how an Hyuuga is soposed to act and i'm not going to let go of Tenten! So would you people just freaken leave me alone!!!" For a few seconds Neji could feel the demon side of him take controle. His hair started to turn white like before. His eyes started to change along with his face. It took all his power to stop it. He knew that they had seen what just happened because everyone was dead silent.

"N-Neji? What was that?" Naruto said breaking the defening silence. Neji felt everyones eyes go on him. There stairs made the air thick with antisipation. For what seemed like hours he sat there silent waiting for anyone to say somthing, rather expectiong somone to scream "demon!'

"Neji are you going to answer or are you just going to sit there!" Naruto screamed. Neji was caught off gard by that. It was know or never to tell them. Not like he was going to have half the freaken vilage listening again.

"WELL!?!"

"Naruto shut up already!" Naruto went silent in an istant.

"I-I'm..." It took Neji a wile beefore he was able to talk again. But when he did he made sure the whole village herd!

"I'M RESPOSIBLE FOR HINATA'S DEATH!" Naruto went pale before starting to shake. Naruto still wasn't over it yet. A few seconds later Naruto colapsed. Neji could feel the shock. Even the fifth was shocked. _He did that!?! So that means he was infected with this way back then!?!_

"WHAT!!!?!!!" Hiashi screamed. Neji rembers that was the first time he saw him cry. Also the first time he swore. It scared Neji to no end when he said 'I'm going to track down him and i'm going to rip the basterds head off and feed to him.' For at least six mounths Neji couldn't sleep.

Neji could see the rage in Hiashi's eyes along with the beakugan. The intent to kill that was coming from him was enough to make him die. In a matter of seconds Neji was Laying on the groung at least fifteen feet away from were he was origonaly. He could feel his body going numb as he layed there coughing up blood.

Hiashi was coming for the finishing blow. Neji barily dogded it. He jumped up into the air. Hiashi jumps up too and hit him with a nearly lethal blow to the back. He would have killed him if four Anube grabbed Hiashi. Neji came falling back to the ground. There was a loud a snap. Before Neji lost conchesness he saw that his arm was in a sort of S shape.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten's POV

I woke up in a hospital bed. I could make out blurs that I guessed were people. When I saw some pink I guessed it was Sakura. And standing next to her was somone with blond hair. So it was ether the fifth or Ino. I guessed Ino form the hight.

"Hey she's awake." I herd Ino say with a soft voice. Soon my eyes cleared to revail a room full of people. Everyone was there exept Neji.

"Hey Tenten how are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit with an exploding tag." I forced a smile. I didn't know why but I could feel somthing wrong. Everyone was quit. Too quit.

"Whats wrong?" Ino looked at me with pain in her eyes.

"You don't remember do you?"

"Rember what?"

"Neji held you hostage." At first I thought that was it but there was more they wern't telling. Somthing big.

Normal POV

"Theres more isn't there?" Ino started to cry at the reawakened memory. Tenten looked at her friend with confution.

"Ino whats wrong?" Tenten was getting nerves. She remembered that she was with Neji and he was holding a kunie to her throat before she was knocked out by him.

"Doe's it have to do with Neji?"

"Y-Yes." Ino managed to wisper out.

"What happened?"

"Neji was the one that killed Hinata." Tenten let out a small breath she was unknowingly holding. She already knew what Neji did to Hinata. So this wasn't a big shock.

"I already knew that." Ino looked at her with a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Tenten looked her friend square in the eye.

"Simple, he told me." every one in the room was thrown off.

"How long did you know about this?" Inquiered Kakashi who happened to be sitting in the corner of the room.

"He told me two days ago." Lee looked like he wanted to kill Neji so much.

"It must have been when I saved her from Neji." Lee staited coldly. Actuly a little like Sasuke. Tenten looked over to him in sirprise when he didn't say youth in that sentence.

"He pinned her against a tree. I don't want to know what could have happend." Stated Lee. Tenten could feel his ora change from his calm one to one that could rival Gaara's. Lee wasn't that close to Hinata, heck he didn't even know her that well. But since he was the one that found her body along with Naruto, he's changed.

"Tenten why didn't you report it?" Ino stated.

"I-I don't know..." Tenten could feel her friends eyes glare at her.

"Ino I didn't know what to do!"

"Oh shut it Tenten! You just didn't tell because you didn't want your demon boyfriend to get trouble!"

"Don't you talk about Neji like that! How could you know! He Has been literealy killing himself on the inside for what he did!"

"Like I believe that!"

"Ino I swear if you think you can talk about him like you know him, i'll kill you personaly! He's literealy is killing himself trying live like a normal human! When he killed Hinata he tryed to comit suicide!"

"And fucking belived him! You're so stupid Tenten!" Tenten shot up from her bed and grabbed Ino by her throat.

"I told you That i'll kill you personaly!" Tenten held up a kunie. Before she could kill Ino Lee grabbed her hand and Kakshi pulled Ino to safety. Tenten contionios to thrash at Ino and cuts Lee on his arm to get to her. Kakshi grabbeds the kuinie out of Tentens hand and pins her to the floor.

"Tenten! Calm down!" screamed Sakura. Tenten just seemed to get more enraged.

"I'LL KILL HER!!!" Tenten screamed. She was literaly losing it. She could feel The wolf demon half of her take control. Things were getting out of hand really fast. Tenten started to thrash.

"Tenten stop it! You're going to kill yourself if you keep this up!" Sakura pleaded as Kakashi struggled to hold Tenten down. Tenten was started to pull on her arm out the soket just to get to Ino! When it popped out Tenten felt her arm wasn't going to go any ferther. She turned her head and started to know at her shoulder!

Kakashi pinned Tenten's head to the floor so she couldn't do any more damage. It didn't help much though. She still strugled as she started to brake her arm to excape Kakashi's grasp.

"Tenten! Snap out of it!" Sakura sakura. Sakura then grabbed Ino and shoved her out the room in an etemt to calm Tenten down. Luckly it worked.

So it seemed.

Tenten stopped thrashing and calmed down. She let out a small groun in pain at her dislocated arm.

"Tenten, what was that about!?!" Screamed a concerned Lee. Tenten held her arm and started to cry. She was saying somthing along the lines of 'forgive me' and 'whats wrong with me.' Lee walked over to her and tryed to get throught to the wailing Tenten.

"It's ok Tenten. You'll be ok." Lee was about to hug her when she saw Ino looking from the window. Tenten looked Ino strait in the eyes with her wolf ones telling her that she was going to die no matter what. Tenten shot up and made a break for the door. Kakashi was cought off gourd at her sudden movement. Tenten shot out the door and pinned Ino to the ground. Tenten didn't have a kunie any more, but she could still slice her throught with her newly grown claws that were digging into Ino's skin. She lifted her hand...

"TENTEN DON'T!!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you go! I made myself write this with all my mightyness! Oh just to tell you peeps that this week is going to have alot of knew stories coming out. My gole is to get at least three new chapters out on my stories! Oh and please check out my two NEW stories. Well actuly one wasn't made by me but the other was. The second one is so sad and the other involves Kakashi. Winkwink. Well hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
